Revelation of the strange case of Remus Lupin
by DevilsPuppy
Summary: This is just a one shot of Fenrir Greyback's attack onto The Lupin house. Trigger warnings: Violence , Lots and lots of Violence and violation of the dead


John Lupin was a fool. A fool to think that he could insult Greyback and get away with it. Even trough his presumption that Greyback was a Werewolf was right. He shouldn't have insulted the Werewolf's in general. His bad remark about his breatheren ,His family rage build untill he fell into a never ending swirl of anger that was pulling Fenrir deeper and deeper. Untill he he finally reached the point were his blood was boiling , too bad for John that Greyback didn't bother to warn anybody before he visits them on full moon. And like any other time before was Greyback about to transform once again. And this time it was Lupins House, Lupins Son his target. The full moon was just about to rise and Fenrir got exited. He already felt the familiar rush in his body. A rush that want only claiming his body but also his mind, and he was letting go. It was easy for him, he just had to concentrate on his target.

Since Dawn he was sitting next to the big apple tree, that was located on the edge of Lupins Garden. Fenrir slowly lifted his head to look at the were strangely beautiful to him, but there was nothing more beautiful to him than the full loved what it did to him,loved the feeling of finally being free,Being what he truly was and for everyone to see. A low chuckle was erupting from his throat as he felt the first calling of his inner wolf,and then the pain began. Slowly but steadily increasing. Until a normal person couldn't take it any more. But he was stronger than that! He was never going to give in, never! He could feel the Billions of hairs piercing his skin like Needles,Feel his Skull form into the lovely mask of perfection,His human Legs crippled and his frame formed into the huge, massive form of a he was suddenly able to smell the world around him he could smell the Apples above himself, smell the dirt beneath his Paws. And he also picked up the Stench of a cigarette. He couldn't help but snarl. he was never going to understand why certain people insisted on reduced your Lung volume and it smelled his vision finally cleared up, he was able to get up. He was able to see the open window of the little Boy. But it was too far for him to reach.

The glass door was much more inviting. So He dashed forwards and Collided with the hard scattered the door in millions of little pieces. They were raining down on him like a thanks to his thick skin it wasn't a treat to him. Since Lupin himself wasn't at home, his wife would be the only Hurdle to take. But she didn't even hear the crash, so wasn't even able to detect Danger when it was in her own home ? "Stupid bitch, if you cant even notice a invader in your home. How do you think you're able to Protect yourself ?"He just made his way forward to the stairs as the wimpy little wife finally registered hast was going on, and got out of the room. Much to his avail she was just a useless Muggle. She just stood there and stared at she could have opened her slutty mouth he already took his chance and made a huge jump. Knocking her to the ground and ramming his teeth into her flesh. Imideantly after he sunk his teeth into her thigh she started to scream and wiggle. But as he saw the crimson liquid poring out of her he couldn't help but bite her again this time he shook his head in the process. The result was that he tore out bit chunks of flesh in the process. The Woman just would't stop screaming. So he released her leg and as she scrambled up to flee, he took her throat between his jaws and just slowly , agonizingly slow squeezed them shut. He could taste the salt and the iron on his tongue. Suddenly the Chocking sounds stopped, as well as all movement of her body. He dropped the dead body to the floor . were she hit the musky hray carped with a low 'Thump' .

Fenrir made his way to little Lupins Bedroom. The door wasn't fully closed so he could just shove it open with his was already able to see the shaking form of the little boy. He knew that he was hiding beneath the blanked. Greyback slowly made his way to the bed, where he gently pulled of the cover of the boy with his teeth. He dropped it to the floor and inspected the shaking form of the little could smell that the poor thing had pissed himself. "He has a point of doing that." Suddenly He just Launched his entire body onto the bed. The boy gave him a terrified scream. Greyback had the most amazing feeling ever as he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of the boy. It just felt so good. He wanted more and again he tore out huge chucks of flesh in the tearing boy was even noisier than his Mother. But after Five minutes of biting and tearing, he fell silent. As Greyback was finally satisfied, he looked out the window. The sun was about to rise. He felt himself transform back into his Human form.

The hairs were falling off and his Skull squeezed back into shape. After he was finally finished he climbed of the bed and made his way to the hall. He notice the dead body of the Mother on the ground,and suddenly a Vicious smile illuminated his had a brilliant Idea! He grabbed the body of Lupins wife and dragged her with him to the Kitchen."Now you are were you belong bitch. Lets make you pretty for your big love , heh ?" With those words he grabbed a Knife and Cut trough her dead meat."Up and down the City Road. In and out the Eagle" Greyback continued his Chopping in the pase of the song. "That's the way the money goes. Pop! goes the weasel." He continued Humming the Jack-in-the-box Song as he finished his Surprise for John.

He garbed the Decapitate head and took the knife was going to be a wonderful surprise!

He went to the front door and rammed his knife into the mouth of the head. Like that he pinned her head to the wall and left the House through the Broken back after he made his way to the Familiar Apple tree, and got dressed , he was able to hear a Loud Plopping noise.

John Lupin finally decided to come Home!

Fenrir didn't bother to wait for John to scream. He just Appereated with the biggest Smile on his Face.

Revenge is Sweet my dear Lupin.


End file.
